


Making the living one, understand.

by LeylaAnders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the living one, understand.

The noise of the wind...

...Sparkling, cobalt blue irises that are bursting with happineess. Messy, raven-black hair.

Reddened plush lips, that are arranging themselves to say "I love you". Delicate, ivory skin. Subtle hands. Fit, perfect silhouette...Warmth ,the bright sun and... the scent of the grass.

Perfection.

-Perfection? It's just a pretty boy.

It is such a beatiful, warm day.

-Beatiful? It's a rainy and cloudy day...Trust me.

He's happy.

\- Happy? He can't be happy. He doesn't feel anything anymore... Trust me.

He says "I love you".

\- I love you? No. It's just a wind noise... Trust me.

Look, he's with the one he loves.

\- With him? No. You are mistaken again. He loved that blonde... Trust me.

Look again. He's really happy with that boy.

\- There? But nobody's there. The place is empty. That boy is gone... Trust me

But they are sitting under the tree. Look.

\- Sitting? There is only one man, standing. He is crying above the grave. Trust me...

Closed eyes encircled eyes, from which life got away a long time ago. Raven-black hair, now the colour resembling a black material washed too many times. Bluish lips, that seem to be painfully white. Mouth that are dead. Delicate, ice cold, purple skin. Subtle, stiff hands, crossed on the still chest. Skinny silhoutte, yet still so beatiful...  
Rain, darkness...Only candles lighting up the murk that is luring by the coffin.

He was so young. He could be so happy. So much things that he missed out.

\- He was young? True. But most importantly he was too weak.

His lips are so blue.

\- Blue? I think they are white. That's the natural order of things.

He's not breathing. Look. He is not breathing!

\- How can he breathe? He's dead.

His hands are so stiff andcold. Touch them.

\- Cold? They're like ice. That's also the natural order of things.

Look how dark it is. These candles...I'm scared.

\- You're scared? That's nonsense.

There are only but a few people there. I see that blonde man. He's kissing him.

-Kissing? But he's kissing a dead person.

He bids his farewell. Looks how he's crying. That tall man has to drag him away from the coffin.

\- Crying? For me it's an exaggeration. Really.

He lost his meaning of existence.

\- Meaning of life? It's just death. A death of another suicidal. Nothing new.

Look there. Look. Please, look there.

\- Why? Why can't you finally understand that this man died. Everyone will die eventualy.

Who are you by the way? Why you look so calmly at this?

\- ...

Why are you quiet? Say something. Who are you?

\- It's okay...

What are you talking about?

\- He's happy. Mind your own business. I took him from his own will.

Are you...? It's not possible.

\- Leave. I want to take him with me now.

What? But why? Where?

\- You are asking to many questions. But I will answer you, dear Living one. He was unhappy here, because he loved and was loved back, by someone you humans couldn't stand to let him be with. He wants to go, so I will take this man away from you as fast as possible. I will take him. Soon...

It's you, you are taking away these people...Death...you can't!.

-In a matter of fact, I can do everything I want. Last time, a year ago he ran away from me. But he won't do it again...


End file.
